


Doin' It Right

by Nomus



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomus/pseuds/Nomus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misato leaves the pilots with the house to themselves for a few hours, hijinks ensue and its probably all Mari's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about three hours to reward myself for dealing with my family on Thanksgiving, I hope someone out there has as much fun reading it as I did writing this stupid bullshit.

“I like women!”

Is what Shinji wanted to scream as Kaworu wrapped his fingers right around Shinji’s cock, pushing him down onto the bed.   Kaworu pumped his hand up and down the length of it as he crawled towards him with a sway of his hips.  Shinji bit his bottom lip, wanting to scream as he saw Kaworu lowering his face between his legs as Shinji covered his face with both hands; he stared down at Kaworu through his fingers.

Kaworu’s skinny body was barely covered in the loose fitting shorts he wore and nothing else, his t-shirt cast aside as soon as he had come into the room.  Shinji wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this situation.  He wondered how he had come to lay flat on his own bed, with this beautiful boy sliding his tongue around his cock from head to base.  Then Shinji remembered that this, much like everything else tonight, was all Mari’s fault.

It had been Mari who had brought a bottle of sake to the house party Misato had thought to let the pilots throw by themselves.  Shinji had questioned how she had even gotten it, but Asuka, in a fit of showing off in front of Mari had popped open the bottle and began pouring it.  It had barely been thirty minutes later that Mari had used the bottle in a game she learned overseas that involved kissing, and then shoved Kaworu and Shinji into a room together.

“I don’t know if I can do this!” Shinji managed to finally stammer out in the form of a moan as his cock entered Kaworu’s burning hot mouth; the boy’s soft lips sucking around the base.  Kaworu dragged those lips up until he released Shinji’s member with an audible pop.

“I believe in you.” Kaworu gave Shinji a cheeky smile, rolling his balls around in one hand as he held his cock steady in his other hand.  For some reason those words comforted Shinji enough for him to finally lower his hands from his face.  He ran them through Kaworu’s hair and sat up to get a better look at the beautiful boy sliding his cock back into his mouth.

Shinji could only think about this being what all the boys at school were after and that this is what they had fantasized about whenever they chased Asuka around, but he was experiencing this feeling from another boy.  Now that he was here, with Kaworu sliding his lips between the base of his cock and his balls, he didn’t seem to find it all that strange after all.  It almost felt right even, but aside from that how could he hate something that felt so good.

Shinji let his body relax as he laid back down onto the bed; Shinji let himself enjoy something for the first time in a long while as he focused on a sucking sensation deep inside of Kaworu’s throat.  The muffled pounding of some electronic music came from the living room and Shinji found himself in a trance as his hand guided the bobbing motion of Kaworu’s head.

A quiet groan of release left Shinji as he felt, for the first time, his balls empty their load into someone else’s mouth.  The flavor coated Kaworu’s tongue, caking it in Shinji’s seed before he slid the cock out of his mouth.  Kaworu opened up his mouth, showing Shinji where he had cum before swallowing it in front of him.

“That was a quite a bit, Shinji!” Kaworu almost sounded proud of him; his hand was still gripped tight around Shinji’s shaft as he stroked it up and down at a slow pace.  “I’m impressed, I didn’t know someone could produce that much sperm.” Kaworu climbed on top of Shinji keeping his legs spread open as he pulled down his shorts and showed Shinji his own cock.

Shinji felt his heart beating in his chest as Kaworu pressed the saliva slick head of Shinji’s cock between his asscheeks.  Kaworu leaned back, propping himself up on two hands, as he pushed Shinji’s cock upwards into himself.

At that very moment, the door to the bedroom was thrust open and Mari came stomping through with a very red face.  In her arms was an Asuka with an extremely red face; their lips were locked together and Asuka was clad in nothing but her red-white striped bikini as the pair of Eva pilots fell onto the bed.

“Wow, you two are hella gay!” Mari shouted from behind Asuka’s lips as her hands squeezed that half-german ass.  Asuka mumbled and slurred something as she climbed on top of Mari, her legs spread around Mari’s hips as she grabbed hold of her breasts.  Asuka pulled open Mari’s button-up shirt right there in front of Shinji.  A yelp left Shinji’s lips, who despite being balls deep in Kaworu, was still attentive enough to notice the two girls stripping in the bed next to him.

Asuka’s red hair hung down over Mari’s face as the two locked lips again and again.  Asuka’s bikini top fell down onto the bed and her breasts lay bare.  Mari took no time at all to slide her lips down from Asuka’s and down around her tits; her tongue rolled around the nipple as she squeezed Asuka’s ass.  

Shinji’s eyes slid between Kaworu and Asuka; his cock growing noticeably harder inside of Kaworu as he watched Asuka’s body come into full view.  Shinji chewed on his bottom lip, letting out a groan as Kaworu dropped his ass down to the base of Shinji’s cock, rolling his hips.  Kaworu wore a smirk on his face as he watched how Shinji tried to hide the fact that he was looking at the two girls next to them in the bed.

“You can look you know.” Kaworu grabbed Shinji’s hands, holding them in his own.  Shinji looked up at Kaworu and smiled up at him as he watched Asuka peel the bikini bottom from her body.  Her wide hips were on full display for Mari and Shinji as Asuka grabbed Mari by the hair and shoved her between her long, slender thighs.

Asuka pushed her hips down onto Mari’s face; Asuka rode Mari’s face as she held onto the tie around Mari’s neck.  Asuka bucked her hips back and forth, her moans filled the air and intermingled with Shinji’s.  Mari kicked out her legs as she slid her fingers between her legs and spread her cuntlips open before sliding her fingers inside of herself; Mari inhaled deep as her nose was forced against Asuka’s pussy.

“Come here, idiot.” Asuka grabbed Shinji by his shirt and pulled him up against her until they bumped foreheads.  Shinji grimaced as his face came so close to Asuka’s; the bed rocked from the shaking of hips and bodies and the stench of sex fill their nostrils.  Yet Shinji couldn’t help but noticed the perfume Asuka had stolen from Misato again.  It smelled good on her, but Shinji just wanted his nostrils to be filled with the same aroma as Mari’s now.   Asuka’s lips came into contact with Shinji’s and the lip gloss stained his lips.  Asuka’s tongue forced its way into Shinji’s mouth, rummaging around his gums and teeth before it wrapped around his tongue.

Shinji found he had one arm around Kaworu and one arm around Asuka both.  He felt the contrast in their flesh and the similarities of their touch.  He wanted to be inside of Asuka.  Shinji felt the desire within to hold onto those slim hips and lay Asuka beneath his body.  Kaworu felt this desire as he reached back to hold Shinji’s balls as he rocked his hips back and forth.

“Asuka… I…” Shinji managed to gasp out between the kisses that Asuka was pushing against him; her grip never loosened on his shirt.  Shinji grabbed a hold of Asuka’s naked waist; he squeezed the soft flesh as he pulled Asuka closer against his body.

“Don’t say it… Don’t say what I think you’re going to say, idiot Shinji.” Asuka’s breath was heavy.  Shinji felt her chest heaving up and down as her breasts pressed against his chest.  Mari tried to say something but her words only came out as a muffled, mumbled mess when Asuka sat her pussy down onto Mari’s lips.

Mari grabbed hold of Asuka’s hips and threw her onto Shinji as she screamed, “Finally!  They kissed!” between her gasps for breath.  Mari jumped up onto the bed, her hand planted firmly between her own thighs as she grabbed Asuka by her shoulders, thrusting her against Shinji.  Kaworu climbed off of him; the boy planting a kiss against Shinji’s lips as he allowed Asuka take his place.

Asuka’s body swayed as she took Kaworu’s place; she held onto Shinji’s shoulders to steady herself and looked down at him.  Her red hair hung around his face and Shinji looked away from Asuka’s piercing blue eyes.  Asuka grabbed Shinji’s face by his jaw, forcing him to look at her as she slid his cock between her folds.

A gasp escaped Shinji as he held onto Asuka’s body.  She swayed her body in some faux adult fashion; her hair swung with her movements as she brought her hips up and down.  Shinji felt a fire burning within the light of his soul as he watched his cock disappearing inside of Asuka.  The feeling of her walls clinging to his flesh excited him in ways different than when Kaworu had done the same.

Asuka moaned over Shinji, closing her eyes as she grabbed hold of his hands, sliding them down and around her ass.  His fingers squeezed into her backside as she sat up and arched her back.  

“C’mere, Princess.” Mari ran her fingers up from Asuka’s cheeks and through her hair; Mari continued to kiss her princess.  She held her hands around the back of Asuka’s head, pressing her lips against Asuka’s before pressing them against her forehead.  Mari looked back at Shinji and shook her ass in his face before giving it a good, hard smack.  “You want a piece of this, too, Puppy boy?”

Kaworu never gave Shinji a chance to respond as he laid out across the bed to kiss Shinji.  They traded spit as Kaworu took one of Shinji’s hands from Asuka and put a leg around him, laying at Shinji’s side.  

“Misato’s car just pulled up.” Rei’s voice came from the doorway followed by a loud sipping that silenced the four other pilots.  Rei stood there with her drink in hand as the last of her beverage ran through the crazy straw.  She looked down at her glass, swirling it around a bit before her words sunk in.

They all scrambled for their clothes as they piled out of the bed.  Asuka threw her shirt back on, realizing there was no time to fumble with her underwear.  Kaworu slipped back into his shorts and helped Shinji get into his pants.  Mari frantically buttoned up her shirt as she piled out into the living room with the rest of them.  All while Rei just stood there and watched.

“Heyo!  Did you guys have fun!” Misato came stumbling through the door, one arm over Kaji.  Kaji hoisted Misato up as he dragged her through the living room.  Each of the pilots sat around the table, sharing in polite conversation about the rigors of piloting.

“Don’t mind us, I’ll be putting this one to bed and then I’ll be on my way.” Kaji waved at each of them as Misato was dragged into the bedroom.

“Did someone leave penpen’s fridge open…” Misato grumbled as she face planted into the bed.

 

 


End file.
